


Stuck

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: Cruz Ramirez, Danny Swervez, Ryan Laney, Chase Racelott, and Bubba Wheelhouse are just coming back to Radiator Springs from hanging out in Thomasville with the Legends when Cruz sees something peculiar. Little do they expect what the next gens find.





	Stuck

"I'm so gosh darn sick of this!" Boost said 

“Yeah, if those bullies hadn’t pushed us around and shoved us off the road then we wouldn’t be here” DJ but then, Wingo had an idea.

”DJ, I programmed your subwoofer to be able to play music and send out Morse Codes” Wingo said and DJ cranked out a series of noises.

Meanwhile, five next gens were racing along.

”You can’t catch me! If I’m able to beat Storm then I can surely beat you!” Cruz Ramirez said playfully as her friends tried to catch her.

”Oh no you don’t babe, I’ll catch up” Danny said and Cruz put on a playful grin

”Id like to see you try Danny babe” Cruz challenged but just then, a flash of dark blue and baby blue sped by.

”Hey, Mr. McQueen and Mrs. Sally, that’s not fair” Cruz whined and Lightning laughed.

”Well, life ain’t fair Cruz” McQueen said.

As Cruz was about to respond, Danny heard something.

”What is that?” Danny thought and followed the sound. Ryan and Chase looked at him.

”Danny bro, where you going?” Chase asked and Danny didn’t answer. Suddenly, Chase heard the Morse Code coming from DJ’s sound system.

”Wait, listen I think I hear something” Danny said and the three next gens followed the code to where the tuners were.

”What in the name of Vitoline?” Chase said and the next gens saw the tuners in the ditch.


End file.
